


an unfortunate series of events

by connmmor



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love, i honestly don't know what the fuck is going on, ship elements but idk if they’ll be that heavy so, slender man is a dick sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connmmor/pseuds/connmmor
Summary: The uneventful days dragged on in the Mansion. Everyday was a routine, all until Slenderman came back after a months long trip.The strange darkness that seemed to settle ruined the routine. Everything was ruined because he came back.What the hell was happening to everyone?Why were they being taken out one by one? Slowly, viciously?Regular mortals were drawing closer. Closer than they were supposed to.This mansion would crumble soon.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/BEN (BEN Drowned)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 34





	1. the nature of a boy

**Author's Note:**

> cool wtf moment is that i decided to make creepypasta content in dead 2020 when the fandom doesn't live anymore so tea!

There’s a few things you should never do to Benjamin Lawman, or Ben Drowned if that’s how you grew to know him. Number one was to touch his things, regardless of who you were. You could be Slenderman, or Sally, or even Jeff, but you were not allowed to touch his things. Number two was to enter his room without permission, because who knew what god awful things he was up to at three in the morning. Number three was to compare him to the  
green cladded hero of hyrule. Although Ben had weird connections to the character, they were nothing alike, and he despised the comparison. Number four was to touch his ears, and that’s pretty self explanatory.  
Finally, number five, which was to insult him via online play. It didn’t matter what was said, slip of the tongue or not, if poor Benjamin took it as an insult, then it was an insult.

“Yo, Oracle, could ya hurry up and revive me?” was what started it. A boy, around seventeen, speaking into his microphone. The stupid words rung in Ben’s sensitive ears.  
“In a second.”  
“Nah, now, yer a medic for a reason.”  
This was the last time Ben chose to play Mercy. He sighed, tapping at the W on his keyboard, attempting to reach the dead player's body. Since, obviously, this was an important concern. The player model arrived at the limp model of Genji, and Ben attempted to revive the poor poor player but was only met with a fire strike from the enemy Reinhart. As he predicted would happen.  
“Yer fuckin’ useless! Ya play like a girl!”

Well, that was that. First, it was a sexist comment. Ben knew tons of girls who played this game too well. Secondly, what else was he expecting.  
Ben leaned back in his chair, stripping his head of his headphones and promptly leaving the game as the boy continued yelling. A sigh left his lips as he went to the boy's profile on Battle net, a cock of his brow as he looked through the games he played. They were good games, but this guys' rankings were utter shit. He tapped at his keyboard, the tips of his fingers sparking with green pixels as his screen glitched. The green coding on the sudden black screen raced up Benjamin's arm, under his shirt and with a sudden shock, he had this poor kids address. 

He planned on going after dinner, considering the fact that good ol Slenderman was home today, and when that fucker was home no one was allowed to miss dinner. He left his dark room, and was suddenly met with the bright light of the mansion. The usual bloodied walls were wiped clean, pearly white, and the dark hardwood floor was polished. Nothing but perfection for Slendy. The shine made his eyes hurt. He should have worn his glasses.

The smell of fish and meat filled the air, and the waft relaxed Bens shoulders and jaw. Tonight would be good, he was hoping. He followed the aroma down the spiral stairs, his calloused hand held against the metal railing as he reached the bottom of the steps.  
“You’re up early,”  
“Ha ha.”  
Ben dragged his feet against the floor, as no one other than Toby Rogers walked beside him. He was wearing a T-shirt and no mask. Definitely unusual, but since Slenderman was back, he had to. The guy always went on about no jackets at the table, no hoods or masks or weapons. He was a prim asshole, Ben thought, it was his rules above everything else. Sure, he provided a home for fucked up kids or cursed ghosts like Benjamin and Sally, but it didn’t change the fact that sometimes the guy was a real fucking dick.  
A sudden crack clicked Ben out of his trance, raising his eyebrow at Toby.  
“Ya good?”  
“Fuck no. You kiddin’?” he muttered, rolling his head as he rubbed his neck. Ben always wondered what those sudden ticks of the head felt like, since there was always a crack that emitted when Toby did it. “He hasn’t been home for months. Suddenly shows up out of the blue..He’s stressing Momma out.” That was another thing about Toby, the poor kid always got attached to older women. Not in a gross, kinky way, but in a ‘I have trauma and I miss my goddamn mom’ kinda way. It was incredibly depressing.  
The person he referred to as Momma was Pinkie Pie, which was even sadder. Although, Ben understood it.

Pinkie Pie had been here for years, due to some weird magic shit that brought her to the ‘human world’ and turned her human. Although if she was lucky, she could muster enough magic to visit her “friends”. We’re they really her friends? Ben didn’t know, considering she mutilated one of them and made them into a baked good. She was a great cook though, she was fun when she wasn’t angry, and she felt bad for kids like Toby, Ben, and Sally. Even that bastard Jeff.

She rushed around the massive kitchen, her poofy hair pulled into a tight bun. It easily revealed her slightly tan skin and blue eyes, as well the yellow and blue balloons on her rosy cheeks.  
“Benjamin! Toby! Oh goodie, you're both here! Do ol Pinkie a favor and help set the table!”  
“The table?!” Toby moaned, but he had reason to moan. The table stretched so damn far. There were so many people that lived in this goddamn house, Ben usually wondered how Slenderman found a table so long with enough seats.  
“Yes, the table! Natalie will help,”

Toby's eyes shot to the table, landing on the young woman who sat there. She wore tight jeans and a white tank top that ran up her stomach, topped with her green bomber jacket. She was pretty, really, even with that clock stuffed into her eye. “You’re here!”  
“If I missed dinner you know he’d give me hell,” she hummed as Toby ran into her arms. “Ben, grab the plates would ya? Pinkie set em on that counter.” Ben nodded, following her instructions as he stepped up into the air. He was pretty tired of walking, leaving himself to hover slightly over the ground and towards the counter that was stacked with glass plates.

“Is anyone helping you cook?” he asked, straightening his hunched back as he pulled a stack of plates into his hand. It sunk him slightly, huffing as he gently kicked higher above the ground.  
“Sally helped, so did Jane and Natalie!”  
“Janes here? Seriously?” Jane was never at the fucking mansion.  
“Of course she is. Slenderman would give her something to cry about if she wasn’t here! Also, remember, when he gets here, no floating.” she warned, stirring a pot that rested on the lit stove.  
“I know.”

After thirty minutes, the table was set. It took too much of an effort, Ben thought, but he couldn’t exactly blame anyone. He was lazy with bringing plates, cups, and silverware to the table, and Toby constantly dropped them as he twitched, and he was constantly scolded by Natalie. The table looked great though.  
“Oh shit, it’s almost seven.” Natalie piped, hopping off the table and pulling up her tank top. “Where’s everyone?”

Before anyone could answer, a roaring bell sang through the mansion. Ben exhaled through his nose sharply, covering his ears. The thing was so damn loud. He hated it. It rang when it was dinner time and only when Slenderman was home. Even with his ears covered, it rang in his ear drums, leading him to scrunch up his face, feeling the warm streaks of blood run down his cheeks.

As the ringing settled, Ben's arms shook. The amount of force he pressed against his ears was enough to crush something. He was stuck in that position till a soft finger wiped the blood off his cheek. His eyes flew open, as another trail of blood oozed out his eye.  
“You’re crying,”  
“Don’t touch me, fucker! I don’t know where your hands have been!”  
The boy in front of him laughed, flicking his hand so the blood splattered on the floor. God, Ben hated this guy. His long, seriously knotted black hair. Grey skin and bloody mouth. He hated this guy. Definitely. He hated Jeff. 

News flash, no he didn’t.

“Wipe your face. He’ll yell at you.”  
“Augh- I don’t have anything to wipe it with-” he muttered, rubbing his rough palms against his cheeks. God he hated this. He figured he’d just wash his hands but suddenly there was a hoodie pressed into his hands. Jeffs. Ben cringed.

“Don’t make that face! I'm helping you!” Ben groaned, swiping the cloth against his cheeks, the blood smearing slightly before he wiped again, and it was gone.  
Ben's blood was usually easy to clean up.

The hoodie belonged in the closet though, Ben remembered. Wiping his face and hands as he walked through the kitchen and down a hallway, stopping at a long peach door. He swung it open, standing on his toes as he grabbed a hanger, slipping the white and now red hoodie onto it and setting it back.  
He relaxed onto his feet, about to shut the door before he heard a groan emit from the closet. Ben dared to look down.  
His eyes met with pitch black sockets, soulless, lifeless.  
“Ahh.” he said sarcastically, holding up his hands to indicate fear.  
“Oh come on! That was scary!” the man exclaimed. Ben scrunched up his nose in disgust. “You’re twenty four, man.”  
“Age doesn’t matter.”  
“God I wish that bitch killed you when she spooned out your fucking eyes, Jack.”  
Jack let out an offended gasp, and Ben slammed the door. “Get the hell out! He’s almost here and Pinkie cooked your stupid kidneys!”

And then the fucker was here. It was after everyone had sat down. The long table was full, from the beginning to the end. The animals of the mansion were sitting next to the large windows that stretched from top to bottom. Ben hated those windows. There was always some sicko just standing there smiling, staring at him.  
Ben's eyes wandered as he heard the heavy steps echo through the mansion. Leaving the office. Walking down the hall. Passing Ben's room. Passing Jeffs. Bens blood on the floor.  
Wait.  
A sudden panic seared in Ben's stomach. His red eyes focused on the splatters of blood near the entrance of the dining room. The stupid blood from his eyes when Jeff wiped it away. Oh shit. He was dead. The fucker was gonna give him god damn HELL.

His eyes could start leaking again, and they were about to before Jeff dropped his hand under the table, snapping his fingers. It wasn’t loud, really, due to the whispers of the others in the dining room. Ben didn’t know what the snap was for, till something licked at his leg. He jumped, pulling his knees to his chest as Jeff let out a short laugh.

“Smiley, sweetheart, there’s a treat for you from Daddy Benjamin,”  
“Don’t call me daddy or Benjamin you fucker.”  
“Go lick it up and sit back down, okay?” The hideous dog under the table licked Jeffs grey hand as an understanding as it trotted over to the splatters of almost black blood, licking at it, almost as if it was wet dog food.  
When the blood was cleared, there was a loud heavy step, and Smile Dog ran back to its position against the window, sitting up.

“See? Problem solved. You can thank me now.” Jeff smiled, with his god awful, ugly smile. Ben hated the cuts in his face.  
“Thanks.”

Then, a heavier step echoed through the mansion, cancelling the ongoing whispers at the table. The steps continued, growing louder as the ‘man of the house’ stopped at the doorway to the dining room.  
Ben hated his face. Oh wait! There was no face. Slenderman was faceless, white skin, freakishly long and thin. His hands were huge and Ben hated when he talked with his hands. His suit was always prim, and his tie was always fixed neatly. Gross.

He took long strides to the chair at the head of the table, and slowly sat down. Ben watched as he softly thanked Pinkie Pie for cooking such a large feast. It was going smoothly, and Ben leaned forward, waiting for the words “Let us eat.” to leave the fuckers mouth, but he was met with  
“Where’s Jecek?”  
Ben held his breath. The muscles in his shoulders tensed.  
He watched Slenderman eye the room, stopping at the empty seat next to Lulu, before they continued roaming, stopping at Ben. Ben wanted to sucker punch his expressionless bald head.  
“Benjamin, you look like you know.”  
“I last saw him in the closet.” he spoke. Clearly, loudly. “I told him dinner was starting. I left after that.”  
There was a hum that escaped the man's face. “I see.”  
Silence filled the room. It was too silent that Ben could hear the creaking of the house.  
“Let us eat.”

The silence was shattered almost immediately, as people reached forward to grab at the food sitting in front of them. Tearing apart chicken and grabbing at potatoes and corn laid out. It was almost like it was Thanksgiving. Voices erupting from every corner of the room. Ben leaned forward and grabbed at the salad bowl. Pausing to stare at a plate of kidneys left untouched.  
“Hey, ya goin’ out tonight?” Ben unpaused, pulling the salad bowl near him and putting some on his plate. “Yeah.”  
“Let me come with you.”  
“It’s not in the neighborhood.” Ben warned, passing the bowl to him.  
“I know. Take me with ya. I’ve wanted to do that weird thing ya do.”

His head snapped to stare at him. Staring directly at Jeff's dark eyes. He wanted to go.  
“You’re not kidding.”  
“Nope.”

“Fine.”  
And The feast continued, as the kidneys laid untouched.


	2. the boy cried devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they returned to the room, everything seemed normal, except for the fact that the boy that was supposedly dead was sitting at his computer, motionless.  
> Ben didn’t have the patience for this.
> 
> He grabbed the back of the chain, jerking it away from the desk, his eyes catching a quick glance at the boy's face.  
> There was an eye carved into his forehead. 
> 
> Ben’s heart raced as he held out his hand, Jeff immediately grabbing it as Ben launched them into the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love that I don't update sorry :p

Dinner ended around eight thirty. It finished with plates being washed and the dining room being wiped down. There were so many lingering voices in the dining hall as well, as no one had seen friends in weeks or months. It would’ve been a great night if there wasn’t the looming fear of what Slenderman would do to Jack when he got his tentacles on him.    
  
Ben wasn’t exactly worried, though. If anything, Jack would just get a whipping, or if Slenderman felt nice, a punch to the stomach or jaw. It wouldn’t be that bad.   
  
Once he was in his room, Ben sat at his computer, typing away and pulling up the IP of the kid who insulted him earlier that night. The tips of his fingers glitched again, as his keyboard sparked with pulsing energy. Maybe pulling Jeff through the gate wouldn’t be bad. 

He leaned back in his seat, biting his nail as he stared at the computer screen, his red eyes scanning over the lines and lines of code. Then there was a knock, a pause then three knocks, another pause and then two.   
  
Ben turned his head, pushing away from the desk where his computer sat. “Get in!”    
The damaged door swung in, the knob slamming against the dark gray wall. “Oh, thanks, bitch.”   
Jeff let out a choked noise, almost like an offended gasp. “Rude!”    
“Are you gonna eat in my room?! We just had dinner!”    
“So?”    
  
Before Ben could scold the fucker, another person peeked their head into his room. Toby.   
“Can I?” he asked innocently.    
“God, fine. Shut the door.”   
Toby smiled, a slight tick in his neck leading him to crack his neck as he shut the door.    
Ben watched Toby sit his ass next to Jeff on his bed. The two of them together was the fucking worst. So, as an excuse to not look at them anymore, Ben pulled himself back to his computer.   
  
There was a crunch behind him, and even with the knowledge that Jeff knew better, he still wanted to kick his ass for eating in his room.   
“The fuck are you even eating?”   
“Toasted cheese.”   
Ben paused, squinting at his keyboard as his brain failed to process the statement.   
“The fuck is toasted cheese?”   
“You know, cheese on toast.”   
“..Then call it cheese on toast you weirdo. What the fuck?”   
  
Ben tapped at his keyboard again, as Jeff chose to not respond. Smart move, actually. Ben was smarter than him anyways.   
“Wait,” Toby spoke, “I thought it was called toasted cheese.”    
“Thank you!”    
Ben whipped around in his seat, his blonde brows furrowed. “They aren’t the same fucking thing!”    
  
  
A small argument erupted, as Ben angrily hit keys on his keyboard, his large ears picking up every word and smack of the mouth those two idiots made. He groaned, before slamming the ‘Enter’ key on the board.    
The dim lights in Ben's room suddenly went out, and the outlets in his room sparked dangerously, before the black computer screen suddenly lit up.   
It displayed a bedroom, no doubt the room of the kid who made that fuckass sexist comment. It was dark in there, and there seemed to be a body in bed, resting.   
  
“Toby, you’re staying, got it?”   
He whined, “Whaaat? Why can’t I go?”   
“Cause I said so.”   
Ben turned to his computer, hearing Toby curse under his breath and crack his neck again.   
The clock struck nine.   
  
“Hey, grab my hand.”   
“I’m not gay.”   
“Hahaha! Shut the fuck up. Grab my hand unless you want to be torn apart.” Ben bit back, holding out his calloused hand.   
Jeff took it, and surprisingly, his hand was soft.    
  
“Remember-”   
“I'm not going, I knoooow!” Toby cried, laying back on Ben’s bed. He hit himself in the head, sputtering out a curse.   
  
Ben tugged Jeff closer to his body, leaning forward as he pressed his hand to the screen of the computer, and  _ pushed.  _   
His pale hand easily faded to an assortment of green pixels, as they ran up his arm and he gripped onto Jeffs hand. He was sweating. Gross.   
The pixels dissolved his short stature, as they ran to Jeff's body as well, practically melting him at once.    
  
In the blink of an eye, they were in a brightly lit space, a box essentially. It was green, and the noise of static rang in Ben’s ears. He was still holding onto Jeff’s hand, which was good.    
His eyes scanned the wall of the box, searching, before his red pupils landed on a row of numbers. 

Ben stuck his hand through the box, grabbing at the number, and the box faded, as Ben’s hand stuck out of the other end of the computer screen. He grabbed at the table the computer rested on, forcefully jerking his body and Jeff’s out of the screen with so much force they almost hit the floor.   
_ If _ it wasn't for Ben slipping his arms around Jeff’s chest, hovering them over the ground.    
There was a soft grunt in Jeff’s ear, as Ben was obviously straining himself to hold them up.   
Ben whispered almost inaudibly, “Not a sound, okay?”   
  
Ben set Jeff down gently, pulling away at once.   
Jeff’s immediate move was to go to the bed, since he hadn’t hurt a single body in almost a week, and he was desperate to feel blood against his hand. He leaned over the bed, his stomach bubbling at the thought of hurting another human.    
As he went to grab the sheets, he realized they were wet.   
“Oh shit- Did this kid wet the bed?”   
“What?”   
  
Ben hovered over, lifting himself higher so he was directly above the bed, extending his arms to grab the sheets.   
“Be ready if he’s awake.”   
  
Then he pulled the sheets.   
What he saw was definitely unexpected.    
  
A large pool of blood. A cut open stomach with the insides ripped out. The boy's legs were slashed so deep that his legs were barely being held together by nerves. His arms were missing, as the blood and bone draped over his side.    
Ben dropped the blanket, moving away from the bed before suddenly landing next to the bed.   
Ben's mind raced.    
_ Something was wrong. The last time I showed up at a house with an already mutilated body was when Zalgo was around.  _

_ Zalgo.  _ _   
_ “Hey! Where ya goin’?!”   
Ben ran down the hall, kicking in a large door at the end of the path. The master bedroom.   
He rushed towards the bed, ripping the sheets off the bed to reveal.. Nothing.    
  
He stepped back, a feeling in his stomach that was unexplainable. Something just felt  _ bad.  _ Then he heard the click of a light.   
His attention spun to the bathroom at the end of the room, the door cracked open. Ben straightened, his legs moving on his own towards the door.   
  
The cream door looked familiar, actually, but Ben couldn’t put his finger on it though. It edged him to uneasiness. He pressed his hand against the door, pushing it open.    
There was a bloody corpse sitting on the toilet. No doubt the father. His thighs were slashed, and his face- God, his face was torn open, exposing the cracked skull. His eyes were dangling from its sockets.    
Ben stepped inside, his eyes glancing to the side to see a woman laying in the tub, soaking in her own blood. She was missing a head.   
  
The door slammed behind him, causing Ben to jump. He turned, a frown forming on his lips as he stared at the door.   
Oh.   
That’s why it was familiar.    
It was an exact replica of the door in his old home that led to the backyard.   
Where the lake was. The lake where he drowned.    
_ Something was definitely fucking wrong.  _   
  
He grabbed the handle, turning it to open the door, but it didn’t budge. It was locked.    
He tugged at it, kicked at the door and punched.   
What the fuck was happening.   
It was also dead silent when he stopped messing with the knob, till there was a bubbling noise coming from the drain in the sink.    
He didn’t turn.   
  
The drain gurgled and spat noises, but Benjamin did not turn.    
Then the drain coughed up water. Gallons and gallons and gallons of murky  _ lake water. _ The water spurt, splashing onto Benjamin's arms, causing an immediate searing pain on his skin as he cried out, stumbling back as pushed up into the air, hovering over the water covered floor.   
It was kinda fucking funny, that the bathroom was filling up with water. There was usually a crack at the bottom of the door, but it seemed nonexistent in this case. The murky water was rapidly filling the bathroom, and if he didn’t get the fuck out  _ now  _ then god knows what the hell was gonna happen to him.   
  
He slammed his fist against the cream door, yelling for the only other person in the house with him, Jeff.   
But maybe the water was too loud for him to be heard, no matter how hard he kicked or yelled. The blood filled up his eyes, streaming down his cheeks, rolling down his chin and dropping into the water.    
  
The water was up to the knob now, and Ben pushed himself against the ceiling in desperation. He was gonna fucking die here. Him, a stupid fucking ghost who already died by drowning, was gonna drown again. What came after the afterlife? He didn’t even get to play Person 5 Royal, or ask Toby his important question, or con-   
  
“Hey! Ya in there?!”   
Jeff.   
“Open the fucking door! It’s locked! I-I can’t-”   
There wasn’t a moment's hesitation when a knife was shoved between the door and its frame. Scraping against latch, almost- it was right  _ there _ -   
  
The door flew open as Jeff jumped back, as tons of water poured out of the bathroom into the bedroom.   
Once the water pooled out, Ben hovered away from the ceiling, only inches above the ground to meet Jeff, who was holding up his knife defensively.

“What the fuck was that?”   
“We gotta go. We gotta go now.”    
He landed on the soaking carpet, running out of the bedroom, Jeff trailing behind him as they rushed back into the boys bedroom. Ben needed a smoke after this shit hole.   
  


As they returned to the room, everything seemed normal, except for the fact that the boy that was supposedly dead was sitting at his computer, motionless.   
Ben didn’t have the patience for this.   
  
He grabbed the back of the chain, jerking it away from the desk, his eyes catching a quick glance at the boy's face.   
There was an eye carved into his forehead.    
  
Ben’s heart raced as he held out his hand, Jeff immediately grabbing it as Ben launched them into the screen.    
  


***   
Toby was bored. Toby was extremely bored. The constant crack of his neck and punch at his temple was getting annoying. Biting his hand wasn’t doing it anymore. They were taking so long, to be honest. Maybe they were.. doing stuff..explic-   
Toby sat up quickly, thinking that, no, Ben would never kiss someone as ugly as Jeff, if anything he’d kiss-   
  
His thoughts would have to be put on hold though, as the computer screen lit up suddenly, spitting out two bodies.   
“You’re back!”   
Ben sat up quickly, scrambling to Toby and grabbing his shoulders.   
“Your phone, give it.”   
  
Toby pursed his lips, raising his brows as he took his phone out of his pocket, handing it to the other boy.   
He didn’t know what he was doing, watching as Ben rushed out the room, dialing a number.

Ben heard Slenderman on the line.   
“Toby-”   
“It’s Ben,” he paused, running his fingers through his messy blonde hair. “Slendy, holy  _ fuck,  _ Zalgos back.”


	3. inundate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Soooo, what brought you to my humble domain this time?” Toby hummed, sitting on the bed again and ruffling her already messy hair.  
> Sally squeezed her bastard of a demon teddy bear.  
> “There’s a man in my closet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this chapter i suggest listening to this song:
> 
> Invocation III by Christian Death

It was dark, insanely dark in Toby's dream. Toby often liked his dreams, as they were usually full of food or Ben, or even figments of a normal life with his parents. So, he often liked dreaming, but not this one.   
It was dark and eerie, and usually, Toby could handle these things, considering how he usually went into the woods to slaughter other teenagers enjoying their youth, since he couldn’t. This time was different, though, he couldn’t enjoy it.    
  
There was no tic in his body. No twitch, no slip of the tongue or slap of the head. His body was still as he stood in the bucket of his mind. He didn’t like it.    
The floor looked like water, deep and dark, small ripples as Toby shifted his feet. The water also looked like it had no pit, no bottom, like it was endless.   
  
Toby crouched, staring at his reflection in the dark water, gently rubbing his fingers around the area of his scarred mouth. God, he was hideous. He lacked emotion sometimes, he lacked pigment, he lacked  _ care.  _ It was kinda gross. 

He sighed, pushing up the sleeve of his turtleneck, exposing the scars from the crash and the bites and scratches he left on his fingers. His hand was rough and disgusting to look at.   
Skin peeled, exposing blotches of dried blood that were surrounded by dark purple bruises. Fucking gross.   
  
Then he stuck his hand into the water.    
It was cold.   
Toby never felt cold before. His body wouldn’t allow pain or temperature.    
  
“What the fuck.”   
  
He moved to pull his marred hand out of the black water, before something latched onto his wrist, and a force stronger than Slender Man's physical strength jerked him inside the water.    
His breath immediately caught in his throat, his wide eyes tickled with the feeling of the water entering them. It was fucking cold.   
  
The water rippled as a sudden piece of music started to play. A distorted version of Invocation III by Christian Death.   
As much as Toby looked like a guy who loved this kind of music, he hated this genre. He hated this fucking song, if anything. It was playing when the car crashed. It was playing when he saw his sister's lifeless body. It kept playing and playing and  _ playing. _ _  
_ _  
_ His attention suddenly drifted up when there was a gentle brush against his hair, looking to see a large body floating over him. A lifeless body, with bright red blood pooling out of it’s multiple stab wounds. His dad.   
Toby frowned, allowing himself to sink further into the water as the body just grew closer and closer, almost like it was getting heavier.   
And then it moved.

There was a sudden jerk at the fat arm, a sudden twitch at the chest and stomach and Toby frowned even more, because, what in Gods fucking name was happening.   
That was when a hand forced itself through a stab wound, from _ inside the corpse, _ grabbing at the irritated skin surrounding the bloody cut, and then another shoved through.   
The two gentle looking hands gripped the fat skin, tearing the lifeless corpse open. The smell of blood and decaying insides made Toby wanna vomit, watching as the skin of his father was abused, torn open to reveal a younger woman.   
She wasn’t exactly pretty either.   
It was Lyra. With her almost torn jaw, and bloody eyes and arms, and her legs that were twisted in every way.   
Oh, right. Toby couldn’t breathe.    
He had forgotten about that, actually. The pain he should have in his chest wasn’t there, how could he remember? He brought a hand to his neck, desperate to keep any air inside, staring at his sister's body as she moved towards him. She was so close, he missed her.   
  


Her gentle hand touched his cheek, his cheek with the very broken skin. Then she grabbed at it, pulling at the sensitive skin that never really healed, and Toby felt nothing. Nothing at all.   
  
Then he woke up. The memory of the dream and Ben shoving him out of his room after his private call came rushing back. 

  
He was sweating, inhaling deeply and quickly as he sat up, throwing the blankets off his boiling body. He didn’t feel hot, but Ben had said that Toby was often too hot or too cold, and now might be that instance where he's too hot. He was sweating through his shirt, and he felt extremely tired, leading him to tear off his top and throw it on the floor. Stumbling toward the window to push it open as he ticked and shook.   
  
The cool air hit him, although he couldn’t tell if it was cool or not, but it felt relieving to his damaged body. Leaning on the window frame, picking at a scab on his wrist, he stared out into the dark forest. He hadn’t had a mission in months. Slenderman hadn’t been home in months.    
  
As the air vented his room, he sat back down on his bed, digging through his backpack next to the frame. Pulling out a water bottle and uncapping it and drinking. It felt relaxing against his throat.   
Then there was a sudden three knocks at his door, a pause, then two, a pause, then one.   
  
Toby stood up, grabbing another shirt out of his closet as he kicked his sweaty one into the basket.   
It was Jack's shirt. It said ‘Chest Words’ on it. iCarly was cool, he thought.   
  


He clicked his door unlocked, cracking his door open slightly. 

“Hey Sweet Pea,” 

The small girl standing at the door gripped her teddy bear. That demonic thing. Her pale face was smeared with blood again, and her bushy brown curls were unkempt. She had just woken up. She had also not responded to Toby.   
“Sal, what’s wrong? Ya wanna come inside?”

The little girl nodded, patting her pink nightgown as Toby pulled open the door. Her delicate steps and stiff body meant something happened. 

Toby watched her scuffle to his bed, throwing her small body onto his clump of blankets and pillows. He followed, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching her curl up.   
“You wanna change into a big shirt? You love those!” and Sally immediately shot up at the words, nodding her head and holding her hands out. It brought a smile to Toby’s fucked up face. He stood, going to his closet and pulling out an extra large T-shirt he stole from a Hot Topic. It had the members of Kiss on the front.   
  
“Arms up.” he said, and she followed his directions. Sally wasn’t a baby or anything, but she was a poor girl who needed someone to care for her. Domestic affection was her drug.   
He slipped the shirt over her nightgown, and it fell past her bruised knees.   
“You can do the rest while I look away?” and she nodded. Toby turned his back to her, hearing the rustling of fabrics before she tapped his lower back. “Finished.”   
  
He turned, grabbing her nightgown off the bed and folding it up neatly, setting it on his nightstand.    
“Soooo, what brought you to my humble domain this time?” Toby hummed, sitting on the bed again and ruffling her already messy hair.   
Sally squeezed her bastard of a demon teddy bear.    
“There’s a man in my closet.”   
“Again?! And ya didn’t give him the one two?!” he cried, throwing his hands up.   
“I'm scared of him!” she cried back, punching his chest with her small hands. “He sits there And-And whispers things..”   
“What things?”   
“..Things my Uncle used to says.”    
It was barely a whisper when she said it, but Toby’s trained ears heard it loud and clear.   
“Ya want me to get my axes?” he whispered. Sally’s doll face immediately lit up as she nodded, setting her bear aside as she gripped his bruised arm. “Please-Just kill it already!”   
  
And that's how Ticci Toby ended up in Sally's gigantic bedroom with both axes in his hands. He hadn’t entered her room in weeks, and he already noticed new toys and stuffed animals Slenderman had sent to her. His focus was also drawn to the canopy bed, which was decorated with pink curtains. Toby was jealous of her room, but he wouldn’t say shit about it. It’d just get him in trouble.   
  


There was a sudden growl coming from Sally’s deep closet, causing her to scramble behind her bed while Toby pushed his goggles over his eyes and pulled up his mask. Matter of keeping his  _ obvious  _ pretty face clean. The hatchets were held tightly in his hands as he krept to the door, keeping his footsteps silent. His breath was almost non existent. He was a proxy, he had to get this fucker. Toby’s hand reached the handle of the door, and he pulled down, swinging the door open to the dark walk in closet.   
Right! It was a walk in closet now. His eyes shifted from side to side as he walked into the pitch black space. Light would scare the fucker, so Toby had to rely on sound. There was a rustle in his right ear, causing him to turn and hold his breath. Then a breath in his left. 

Then a lick.    
  
A chill ran up his spine as he whipped around, bringing his hatchet down with a force he forgot he had, and it struck something. There was a shrill cry, almost like a wounded animal. 

Toby felt sick when he brought down the other hatchet, and what he assumed to be blood splattering on his arms and shirt. He ticked.   
He stumbled out, flicking on the light switch as he huffed heavily, staring at the thing in Sally's closet.   
Although Toby’s messy bangs were in the way, he saw the disfiguration and pale gray and dark yellow skin. The deep blackened hollow eyes and sharp teeth.    
“Rake.”   
  
The creature jerked violently, as the hatchets that went through its skin and sunk into the floor let up, causing them to shoot up and land on the floor. The thing screeched, lifting itself up on all fours and charging at Toby. His body moved on its own when he dodged, and then it moved again when he realized it wasn’t going for him, but Sally. He stretched a hand out, grabbing its leg and swinging it into a nearby dresser. It screamed before it jumped at Toby, sinking its numerous amounts of teeth into his shoulder.   
There was nothing to feel, though. Toby la breath caught in his throat, before he rammed the Rake against a nearby wall so harshly his body froze. It was obvious his body was experiencing pain, but he wasn’t himself. The thing shrieked, detaching itself from him, as Toby stumbled back onto the floor, watching it scramble before it hooked onto the wall, whipping its arm against one of the large windows in the room and scurrying out.    
  
Toby was panting, maybe it was from the exhaustion, or the amount of pain his body  _ must  _ be in, but there was something wrong. He laid back, his mind working too quickly for the rest of his body to keep up.   
“Rake..Rake Rake- that means Zalgo- Augh, Ben looked panicked yesterday. Maybe they saw shit too- why does this crap only happen when Slendy comes back?” he muttered to himself, feeling a pair of soft hands on his arm.   
“You’re bleeding,” Sally whispered.   
“I am? Oh shit.”    
  
Sally continued to speak, but he didn’t hear her. The sound of heavy footsteps took over his mind. They got closer and closer, till they stopped next to his head.   
His eyes slowly focused on the figure standing over him. A faceless man.   
“Explain.” he spoke.   
“Rake in her closet. I might die? It bit me. I can't feel anythin though. I bet it hurts.”   
“You’re a foolish boy, Toby.”

His body twitched, arching his back as he barked a laugh. Ah, that was a good rush.

“Yeah.”

He blinked, the ceiling above him slowly going out of focus before he shut his eyes. 

He could stay like this forever.   



End file.
